


Dreamstruck

by radishleaf



Series: Petal Scatter - Saika Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: With days of little sleep and worries clouding her mind, Saika's first night of full rest dissolves into a heated dream.





	Dreamstruck

**Author's Note:**

> i figured since this has become my main hub for writing, i would post my original work here, too. 
> 
> contains slight sexual content of a lesbian/wlw persuasion. nothing explicit, but edges on the heavy side.
> 
> i have a certain fondness for this original piece, namely because saika is one of my favorite OC's ever. you can read about her [here](https://toyhou.se/950576.saika) if it interests you! 
> 
> self-beta'd, but i've read this enough times to hopefully right any grammatical mistakes. nevertheless, if you come across one, kindly disregard. enjooooy if you happen to check out this original work.
> 
> for links to my tumblr, twitter, and other exterior sources for contact or requests, please refer to here: [plonk](https://radishleaf.carrd.co/).

The dappled illumination of the moon cast a pale glow from the canopy, but it did little to light a way through the undergrowth. Several bodies, darkened to silhouettes, trudged slowly and carefully through the forest; any snap of a twig or crunch of dried grass earning someone a forced halt and a terse shush. Saika lead the Band of Many with Hiroshi at her side, her movements sluggish and slow. She’d sway with each step, but ground herself when the sideways tug of her body would pull her from the precipice between consciousness and dream. 

Sleep felt beyond her at this point; her mind reeling with worry for Maya. It’d been one week since the woman’s disappearance; a simple recon mission turning to one of rescue when Maya and her men were captured by the Grey Salamanders. Knowing the ruthlessness of the pseudo-authorities of the Borderlands did little to calm the oni; as each day went by, Saika couldn’t help but feel death was certain for the woman she held in such high regard. 

 _Gods that be, don’t let anything happen to her_ , Saika thought, clutching her temple as a throb of concern burned across it.  _Not when I haven’t said anything to her yet._

Saika stumbled suddenly, her elbow bumping into Hiroshi’s. Her father caught her shoulders and steadied her, his mouth drawing to a grim line when he saw the deep bags under her eyes. “Sai, you look like shit,” he said. “Don’tcha think you should rest?”

“N-no. I have to… I have to, ah, fuck.” Saika sighed. “Dad, it’s already been a week. It’s already been too long. What… What if—”

“Cut the shit, Sai,” Hiroshi said. “Maya’s fine. I  _know_  she’s fine. She’s fought with the band since the start; she can handle herself.”

“Dad—”

Hiroshi leveled a glare at her. “Sai,” he said. “Let’s rest. You need sleep.”

“Dad,  _no_ …”

“ _Sai._ ”

The oni’s eyes glared to the those the same green as her own, before she relented and sagged against her father’s hold. Her arm dangled to her side and she nodded her head slowly, internally hating herself for giving in. “Fine,” she said groggily. “Tell the others.”

Hiroshi gave her a nod before shifting his chin over his shoulder and addressing the first soldier of the bunch. “Set up camp,” he said. “We’re settling here for the night.”

The band’s silence was exchanged for the clang of pans and unfurling of packs. Hiroshi yawned deeply and scratched at his chest as he supervised the lot, but when Saika stole a yawn herself, he pushed at her shoulder lightly and pointed into the forest. “Go, rest,” he instructed. “I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“C’mon, dad, I can—”

“ _Go_.”

Saika grumbled, but did as she was told. She wandered far, the cacophony of the band dissolving into the chirps of nighttime insects and small animals scurrying away into the undergrowth. The chains about the oni’s wrists jangled as she ran a hand across various tree trunks, her gaze held high as she searched for a branch strong enough to hold her weight. Satisfied with one, she pulled herself up, and laid across its length on her stomach. 

 _Sleep_ , she told herself, eyelids fluttering down.  _I need to sleep. Go to sleep_. 

Yet, the back of her mind boiled with concern. Of all things, the idea that Maya may be hurt or worse kept sleep at bay. All the internal convincing, rationalizing, and eventually, begging, did little to calm her. It was only after thinking of sweeter moments—moments that set the oni’s heart ablaze when she considered her affection for the woman—did her mind slide away her concern and allow her, finally, to sleep. 

When Saika was aware of herself again, her location had changed. From the forest and the branch she lay upon, the oni felt the cushiony softness of a futon beneath her; the smell of a wet earth replaced by the sweetness of cut wood and incense. Saika shifted her arm off her eyes and glanced about, taking in the familiar ceiling and the whorl in the wood that looked down upon her like a dark eye. She was back in the Village of the Horns, seemingly napping in the guest room of her home. 

It was eerily silent as she shifted herself up to sitting, eyes wandering about mundanely as she took in all the baubles, trinkets, and things that lined the walls and floors of the room. A beat went by when Saika realized she was now donning a yukata of a light orange, a simple design of maple leaves scattered across the side. Even more surprising was the lack of shackles about her wrists and ankles, making her wonder if she’d somehow transported back in time. 

The sudden scuff of feet against wood urged Saika’s attention to the sliding screen, and her heart leapt when it was pulled open to reveal a weather-beaten face framed by blunted bangs. Maya stopped in the doorway and glanced down to Saika, before a gentle smile bloomed on her face. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” Maya said, moving into the room and sliding the screen shut behind her. She settled onto the corner of the futon and leaned back on one hand, tilting her head curiously at the oni. “I thought you’d sleep all day.”

Saika hummed out a note when she stretched. “It’s a tempting idea,” Saika said lazily.

“Then why don’t you? It’s not as if you have anything to do today.”

“Mm, I might, but”—Saika held the woman’s gaze, her eyes filled with fondness—“I’d rather just spend it with you.”

Maya chuckled slightly, reaching a hand across and laying it on Saika’s knee. The oni’s stomach jumped at the gentle touch, eyes drawn wide when Maya scooched herself a little closer, and said, “Well, I wouldn’t mind that. Spending it with you, doing something.”

Saika gulped as Maya’s hand brushed lower, smoothing along the muscle of her inner thigh. She leaned forward, drawing the oni back, as Saika’s brain being akin to putty to the woman’s advances. 

“M-Maya,” Saika said. “What are you…?”

“Sh-shh,” Maya brushed fingers across Saika’s lips. She closed the distance between herself and the oni until their breaths intermingled, making Saika’s heart thunder in her ears. “I’ll take my time. Unless… you don’t want to?” 

Saika stilled, as if her next movement would shatter this precious moment instantly. She shook her head slowly, bumping her forehead against Maya’s. “No, I want to,” she said. “I’ve wanted to, for so long…”

Maya’s smiled tenderly before sliding lips to Saika’s. The softness was so sudden and desired that her mind blanked; only the warm glow of her chest bringing her back to clutching a hand to Maya’s forearm. They broke apart and met again, the next kiss deeper and frantic. Saika wrapped arms about Maya’s neck as they leaned back in tandem onto the futon. 

“Ma—mmh— _Maya_ ,” Saika breathed against her lips. “Are you—”

“Yes.” 

Her husky tone sent a tremor through her. Yet, Saika didn’t need to hear the affirmation, she could see it in the woman’s eyes; her pupils blown wide with want. The knot in her stomach loosened slightly as Maya’s hand caressed her face, only to tighten again when she dipped downward. The oni drew in a breath and broke her gaze from the intended movement, convinced she’d lose it if she saw what Maya would do next. Despite not seeing, she  _felt_  it; that hand on her thigh sliding lower to thumb the hollow where her leg met her hip. The touch made her mouth go dry. 

“M-Maya…”

“Yes, Saika?”

“I—I…”

_What am I even trying to say?_

Any attempt to think was suddenly dashed away when Saika felt Maya begin to move again. Her eyes jolted back down to see Maya mouthing kisses along her inner thigh, and the oni huffed, embarrassed by her tone both equally desperate and impatient as she mumbled her name again. The slide of teeth across the juncture of leg to waist ripped a groan from her throat, and Saika threw an arm across her face to hide how it made her flush. 

_Fuck…_

“Saika, I…” The hesitance in her voice drew Saika’s eyes to her again. Maya looked small, hunched between the frame of Saika’s legs, as she tried to say something. Part of the oni didn’t care what it was, she only wanted Maya to continue, until she said, “Saika, I… I lo—”

Suddenly, Saika’s eyes pried open, and she awoke to the warmth of the morning sun filtering through the canopy above. It took her a moment to adjust to reality, but when she realized she had come to after at least eight hours of sleep, the oni gave a grunt and yearned for another eight more. 

 _Are you kidding me?_  she thought.  _I don’t sleep well for a while, and that’s the kind of dream I have?_

Despite the rest, Saika’s body still felt heavy. When she rose and dropped back to the forest floor, every part of her ached with not just stiffness, but dissatisfaction from being unable to finish her dream. After a stretch and slap to her face to wake herself fully, Saika marched back to the band to restart their travels for the day. 

“How’d you sleep?” Hiroshi questioned as she emerged from the forest, drawing a long drink from the cup of water he held. 

“Like shit,” Saika said, reaching across to take the cup from him. He frowned at her when she finished off its contents. “Until we rescue Maya, I doubt I’ll sleep well soon.” 


End file.
